Tell me that you love me
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Secuela de "Un verdadero amor" Los chicos tendran que enfrentarse a nuevos problemas que afectaran su relacion ¿Sera mas fuerte el amor que se tienen? o ¿La desconfianza ganara? KOGAN AND JARLOS
1. ¿Comienzan los problemas?

Hola. Esto es algo que todos ustedes estaban esperando (Redobles por favor)... !La secuela de "Un verdadero amor" ya esta aquí¡

Espero que sea de su agrado, tanto como el fic anterior, en cambio en este fic, los chicos tendran problemas durante su relacion, y dudaran de su amor y ... ya no digo mas XD

Esto esta dedicado para una persona que leyó mi fic anterior y fue una gran seguidora y ahora es una gran seguidora de mis historias... esto es para tí Just Kogan :D

Finalmente les dejo mi nuevo proyecto llamado

* * *

_**Tell me that you love me.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1:** ¿Comienzan los problemas?

Logan se despertó, había pasado cerca de seis meses desde que había ocurrido su rara declaración, pero seis largos meses desde que era feliz al lado de Kendall igual que Carlos era feliz al lado de James. Miro a la cama contigua y dejo escapar una sonrisa. Ahí estaba su amado Kendall dormido como un bebe y roncando, cosa que a veces molestaba a Logan pero lo aguantaba. Se levantó de su cama y sin pensarlo dos veces se acomodó en la cama del rubio abrazándolo y encajando sus cuerpos a la perfección, recostándose en el pecho de su novio intentando que no se despertara. Kendall soltó un pequeño quejido de molestia pues al parecer el pálido lo había despertado. Logan sintió algo de culpa, por lo dejo de abrazar a su amado y se dirigió ahora a su cara.

-¿Te molesto?- dijo Logan en un susurro en la oreja de Kendall haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera de placer.

-No… para nada- dijo Kendall abriendo los ojos y mirando a su novio que estaba enfrente de él, bueno más bien encima de él.

-¿Cómo dormiste amor?- dijo Logan sentándose en la entrepierna de Kendall haciendo que se pusiera nervioso, cosa que le agradó mucho al pequeño Logie.

-Bien, amor bájate por favor- dijo Kendall suplicante.

-¿Te pongo nervioso?- dijo el genio presionando más su trasero con la entrepierna de Kendall.

-La verdad es que creo que es muy temprano para hacértelo- dijo Kendall ahora tomando el control de la situación bajando a Logan y poniéndolo a su lado.

-De acuerdo, lo admito creo que pase un poco la línea y tienes razón aún es muy temprano- dijo Logan sonriéndole a Kendall para luego recostarse en el torso de Kendall como había deseado estar desde el principio.

-¿Qué hora es?- dijo Kendall atrayendo el cuerpo de Logan al suyo abrazándolo con algo de fuerza, pero por alguna razón hacia que el genio en lugar de sentirse amenazado se sentía protegido.

-Deben de ser después de las 2:00 de la tarde por la posición del sol, tal vez mas tarde, ultimamente estamos durmiendo hasta muy tarde- dijo Logan con su típico tono de sabelotodo cosa que le hacía gracia a Kendall.

-¡El científico ha hablado!- dijo el rubio para luego empezar a reír a pesar de la mirada de odio que tenía Logan en esos momentos.

Logan se separó de Kendall y se levantó muy enojado de la cama del rubio para dirigirse a la suya y acostarse para luego cobijarse y darle la espalda al rubio.

Kendall no entendía la actitud de Logan, pero se sentía muy culpable por lo que también se levantó de la cama y se recostó en la de Logan, abrazando a el genio por la espalda, pero Logan se resistía a el cariño del rubio.

-¿Qué ocurre, Logie? ¿Te molesto mi comentario?- dijo Kendall con sufrimiento en la voz, ocasionando que Logan se tranquilizara y se diera la vuelta, para ver a su novio a los ojos directamente.

-No, no fue tu comentario, hoy es un día muy especial y no me has dicho nada- dijo Logan sonando muy triste.

-¿Un día muy especial? Hoy no es tu cumpleaños, tampoco es un día festivo ¿Qué es acaso un aniversario?- dijo Kendall desconcertado, pero se arrepintió rápidamente al recibir la mirada de Logan.

-¡QUE TE OCURRE KENDALL KNIGHT! ¡Hoy se festeja uno de los días más importantes de nuestra vida y no lo recuerdas!- dijo Logan muy enojado separándose de Kendall.

-Pero Logie…- empezó Kendall que estaba muy asustado por la actitud de Logan.

-Logie ¡NADA! No puedo creer que lo olvidaras- dijo Logan levantándose de la cama y vistiéndose a toda prisa sin mirar a Kendall.

-Logan ¿Qué haces?- dijo Kendall muy confundido y cada vez más preocupado y desesperado por el comportamiento de Logan.

-Me voy a dar una vuelta, para ver si recuerdas que fue lo que paso un día como hoy- dijo Logan muy enojado saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo muy fuerte y dirigiéndose al parque.

-¿Qué paso hoy? ¡Porque no lo puedo recordar!- dijo Kendall muy molesto consigo mismo, pero empezándose a vestir, saliendo de su habitación en busca de algo de desayunar.

* * *

_**En el cuarto de Carlos y James.**_

Carlos y James se encontraban dormidos, en la cama de Carlos, abrazados uno del otro. James fue el primero que se despertó con la luz del sol, pero se puso en alarma al escuchar un fuerte portazo que también despertó a Carlos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Carlos bostezando.

-No lo sé, deberían de ser Logan y Kendall, por la hora Katie y la señora Knight ya no deben de estar en casa- dijo James sonriéndole a Carlos y mirando de reojo su reloj.

-¿Cómo dormiste, Jamie?- dijo Carlos dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a James.

-Muy bien ¿y tú mi Carlitos?- pregunto James dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a Carlos, abrazándolo con más fuerza después del beso.

-También aunque debo de confesar que cada vez que estamos juntos en la cama no puedo evitar ponerme algo… caliente- dijo Carlos en un tono dulce que también demostraba lujuria.

-Carlos, ya hablamos de eso- dijo James en un tono serio.

-Pero, James ya quiero que me hagas el amor- dijo Carlos en tono suplicante.

-Carlitos, aun no me siento listo para tomar esa decisión- dijo James algo enojado, pues el moreno la había estado insistiendo, digamos los últimos seis meses para que hicieran el amor.

-Pero, James ya llevamos seis meses de novios y toda una vida de conocernos ¿No es suficiente para ti?- dijo Carlos poniéndose triste.

-Claro que sí, pero no me siento capaz para hacerlo… todavía- dijo James algo avergonzado.

-¿Tienes a alguien más?- soltó Carlos con algo de dolor en sus palabras

-¡¿De qué hablas Carlos?! A la única persona que amo es a ti- dijo James empezándose a desesperar por la actitud que estaba tomando el moreno sobre la situación

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué días se ven? ¿Es ella o es él? ¿Ya le hiciste el amor?- decía Carlos con amargura.

-¡CARLOS! Como puedes decir eso, yo solamente te puedo amar a ti- dijo James sintiéndose herido por la poca confianza que le tenía su novio.

-¡Pues tu lista de novias dice otra cosa!- dijo Carlos enfurecido

-Carlos… por favor- dijo James ahora en suplica de que se calmara.

-¡No me pidas nada! Si tu tampoco me lo das, no tienes derecho a pedirmelo- dijo Carlos levantándose de la cama y vistiéndose lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo James cuando vio que Carlos estaba por salir de la habitación

-No lo sé, ¡Pero tú te puedes ir con tu amante! ¡Tal vez si le harás el amor!- dijo Carlos saliendo de la habitación y dando un portazo como el que había dado Logan.

Carlos recibió un mensaje en su celular enseguida de que dio el portazo "Carlos necesito hablar contigo, te veo en el parque Logan" se dio cuenta de que Kendall estaba sentado en la sala, pero ni siquiera le presto atencion, apesar de que lo habia saludado, solo salio del apartamento y se fue para el parque.

Por otro lado pronto quedo James solitario en la habitación y se comenzó a vestir.

-¿Qué hice mal?- se lamentó para luego salir de la habitación.

* * *

Lo primero que vio James al salir fue a Kendall sentado viendo la televisión comiendo cereal.

-¡Hola hermano! ¿Dónde está Logan?- dijo James caminando para la cocina y sirviéndose en un plato cereal con leche.

-Ah, es una larga historia, pero se fue de aquí muy enojado conmigo ¿Y Carlos? Lo acabo de ver salir muy enojado, lo salude y ni siquiera me preto atención- dijo Kendall que veía como su amigo se acercaba para comer juntos en la sala.

-También se enojó conmigo y si, si salió muy enojado, seguramente Logan y Carlos deben de estar juntos- dijo James algo resignado y empezando a comer.

-¿Por qué se enojó Carlos contigo?- dijo Kendall intentando ayudar a James con su problema.

-Te burlaras de mí- dijo James

-¡Claro que no! Soy tu amigo, puedes confiar en mi- dijo Kendall dejando su plato de cereal a medio comer en la mesa de centro.

-De acuerdo, Carlos me ha estado pidiendo desde hace mucho que le haga el amor… pero yo no me siento listo para eso- dijo James muy triste, dejando el plato igual que Kendall, en la mesa de centro.

-¿Por eso se enojó?- dijo Kendall algo confundido, pues era muy raro que Carlos se enojara y no le parecia que el hecho de que James no le hiciera el amor, fuera para tanto.

-En parte, luego de que esta mañana le digiera que no, le entro a la idea de que tengo un amante y que le hago el amor todos los días. Eso me duele un poco, pero no sé qué hacer- dijo James tristemente.

-No te preocupes amigo, pero lo mejor será hacerlo cuando tú te sientes listo- afirmo Kendall

-¿Tu y Logan ya…?- dijo James sonrojado.

-Sí, desde el primer día que fuimos novios- dijo Kendall un poco sonrojado pero diciendole la verdad a su amigo.

-¿Crees que Carlos y yo ya deberíamos...?- dijo James confuso.

-Eso solo depende de ustedes, pero creo que ya llevan mucho de conocerse y un rato de novios solo es cuestión de confianza en ti mismo- dijo Kendall.

-Cambiando un poco de tema ¿Por qué se enojó Logan contigo?- dijo James esperando lo mismo que esperaba Kendall al formularle la pregunta sobre Carlos.

-La verdad, no lo sé a ciencia cierta. Solo se enojó porque dijo que hoy se cumplía algo muy importante en nuestras vidas, y yo no lo recordé- dijo Kendall intentando recordar.

-Hermano, hoy se cumplen seis meses desde que tú y Logan se hicieron pareja, al igual que Carlos y yo- dijo James.

-¡Era eso! ¡Cómo fue posible que lo olvidara!- dijo Kendall

-Debe de ser por tu memoria de pescado- dijo James riéndose.

-Tal vez ¿Deberíamos de esperar a que se tranquilicen un poco para hablar con ellos?- dijo Kendall en un tono serio.

-Creo que es lo mejor, por ahora terminemos de desayunar, mejor dicho comer- dijo James mirando su reloj, las 4:00 de la tarde ¿Cómo era posible que los cuatro durmieran tanto?

* * *

-¡Hola Carlos!- dijo Logan cuando pudo ver a su hermano acercándose a él, que estaba recostado en el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Hola, Logie ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Carlos recostándose junto al genio.

-Tuve una discusión con Kendall pero ¿tu como estas?- dijo Logan dejando de mirar al cielo, para prestarle atencion a su pequeño amigo.

-Creo que igual, también discutí con James – dijo Carlos algo resignado y dando un suspiro- ¿Quién habla primero?- dijo enviándole una mirada a Logan, de que aún no quería hablar sobre su problema.

-Yo, a Kendall se le olvido que hoy es nuestro aniversario de seis meses- dijo Logan sonando deprimido, mirando de nuevo al cielo.

-¿Y eso importa?- dijo de repente Carlos

-Claro que si ¿Por qué preguntas?- dijo Carlos

-Por nada pero creo que eso no tiene mucha importancia en una relación... sigo yo- dijo acomodando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza- Llevo rogándole a James desde hace seis meses que me haga el amor, pero no quiere- dijo Carlos un poco sonrojado, mirando las nubes junto con Logan.

-¿Ese es el problema?- dijo el pálido

-No, lo que pasa es que hoy en la mañana se lo volví a pedir y él se negó. Después de eso la rabia me domino y pues le dije un montón de cosas hirientes- dijo Carlos algo avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, creo que el entenderá- dijo Logan

-Eso espero, y tú también debes de entender a Kendall, a mí también se me había olvidado que hoy se cumplían seis meses desde que somos pareja, seguramente James si lo recuerda pero no me hizo toda una escena por no recordarlo- termino Carlos haciendo que Logan comenzara a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido y sintiéndose culpable por haber sido tan duro con Kendall.

-Tienes razón ¿Vamos a ver a los chicos?- dijo Logan poniéndose de pie

-Por supuesto, no puedo cargar con la culpa- dijo Carlos caminado junto con Logan hasta llegar a su departamento.

* * *

Abrieron la puerta, lentamente entrando con la misma velocidad para encontrarse con Kendall y James hablando de un tema algo dificil.

-Pero ¿Y si lo lastimo?- dijo James muy preocupado.

-Por eso lo harás primero lentamente, para que poco a poco se acostumbre- dijo Kendall

-¿Seguro? ¿No le dolera? No me perdonaria si le hiciera daño- dijo James muy desconfiado.

-¡Por supuesto que no le haras daño! Pero eso si, tienes que ser muy cuidadoso y tierno, pero a la vez algo salvaje y lujurioso- contesto Kendall y se dio cuenta de que Logan y Carlos habían entrado al lugar ya que el moreno había cerrado la puerta ocasionando algo de ruidio.

-¡Carlos!- dijo James poniéndose de pie y corriendo contra Carlos, para darle un fuerte abrazo y cargarlo por los aires.

-James, tranquilo- dijo Carlos algo sonrojado pero abrazando a James

-Lo lamento tanto, te prometo que lo intentaremos- dijo James bajando a Carlos al suelo, sin dejar de abrazarlo dándole una sonrisa al moreno.

-Gracias James, pero tienes razón. Es mejor que sea cuando tú estés listo, no por mis presiones. Y no tengo que disculparte de algo de hecho soy yo el que te pide disculpas por haberte dicho todas esas cosas hace un rato- dijo Carlos bajando la mirada.

-Sabía que estabas enojado no me lo tome muy enserio, aunque si me dolio un poco... y te vez hermoso enojado- dijo James levantando la barbilla de Carlos con la mano para que se pudieran ver a los ojos.

-Gracias James, te amo- dijo Carlos abrazando a James con mas fuerza

-¿Quieres que te lleve a comer algunas salchichas al parque?- dijo James terminando con el abrazo pero tomando a Carlos de la mano

-¡Sí!- contesto rapidemente el moreno y diciendo lo ultimo salieron rápidamente del apartamento.

-Es hermoso ver como se reconcilian ¿Verdad?- dijo Logan acercándose a Kendall que aún estaba sentado en el sillón quedandose de pie enfrente del rubio

-Logie, lo siento, no sé cómo se me pudo olvidar que hace seis meses nos hicimos novios- dijo Kendall algo triste.

-Tú me debes disculpar a mí por tratarte así, no debí de hacerlo, creo que exagere un poco las cosas- dijo Logan con culpa.

-No te preocupes, pero eso me hizo reflexionar acerca de algo- dijo Kendall sonriendo

-¿A sí? ¿De qué?- dijo Logan muy sorprendido.

-No importa ni un aniversario, ni un cumpleaños ni un día festivo, mientras este contigo cada día de mi vida y te demuestre que te amo, es suficiente- dijo Kendall

-¡Kenny!- dijo Logan lanzándose a los brazos de Kendall que lo recibió gustoso.

-Tranquilo, Logie no llores- dijo Kendall consolando a Logan dandole un abrazo reconfortante y lleno de amor.

- Te amo ¿Lo sabes, verdad?- dijo Logan aún entre pequeños sollozos, que poco a poco iban disminuyendo.

-Yo también te amo y sé que tú me amas- dijo Kendall. -¿Alcanzamos a los chicos para comer salchichas juntos?- termino el rubio

-¿Y una malteada rosa?- dijo Logan como un niño pequeño

-Y una malteada rosa, para mi pequeño Logie- dijo Kendall levantándose junto con Logan para poder alcanzar a los chicos.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

¿Qué pasara? ¿Los chicos tendran más problemas en su relación? ¿Les gustó?

Pues espero que si. Dejen sus reviews con su opinión, alguna duda, pregunta y/o sugerencia :D Los quiero, a todos y cada uno de ustedes que leen mis fics, que dejan su review o que los marcan como favoritos.

Se despide de ustedes

_**RusherloveKogan**_


	2. ¿Qué dijiste?

Hola a todos

Después de haber dejado un poco abandonada esta historia, por fin actualice.

Esto está dedicado para mi nueva amiga que me estuvo insistiendo para que subiera una actualización. Aquí está para ti amiga… también para todos XD

Sin más que decirles les dejo la continuación :D

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¿Qué dijiste?**

* * *

-Vamos Kenny.- dijo Logan caminando a toda prisa para alcanzar a James y Carlos en busca de una malteada rosada.

-Ya voy Logie.- decía Kendall se le oía una voz lejana.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto el pálido al ver que su novio no reaccionaba como siempre.

-Me sigo sintiendo culpable por lo de olvidar el aniversario.- admitió Kendall con algo de tristeza.

-No te preocupes, como tu dijiste, mientras este contigo demostrándote que te amo, nada más importa.- dijo Logan con tranquilidad.

-Pero te quiero compensar.- reprocho Kendall.

-¿Con que?- pregunto en un tono sensual Logan.

-Quiero llevarte a cenar y luego a ver qué pasa.- contesto el rubio con el mismo tono sensual.

-Pero por ahora vayamos con los chicos.- sentencio Logan.

Los chicos siguieron caminando por el pasillo del segundo piso, se habían tardado más de lo normal ya que el lugar estaba muy lleno y ellos estaban llevando la charla, lo que los retraso un poco.

Llegaron al ascensor, que para sorpresa de ambos estaba vacío, era prácticamente ilógico pero eso les daba una oportunidad para seguir charlando con tranquilidad.

-¿De qué le estabas hablando a James?- pregunto Logan. En realidad ya sabía de lo que estaba hablando, pero quería meter en un aprieto a su novio que se sonrojo por la pregunta,

-Pues le estaba explicando… tu sabes…-Kendall tenía un gran sonrojo, que por lo visto no se le quitaría por un largo rato.

-¿De qué?- Logan quería hacer sufrir un poco a Kendall, en realidad si le había dolido un poco que olvidara el aniversario, sería una pequeña venganza.

-De cómo tratar a Carlos cuando… tú sabes.- El elevador dio su característico timbre que indicaba que tenían que salir del pequeño cubículo.

Logan reía en su mente y tenía una gran y ancha sonrisa en su boca porque no podía creer que Kendall tomara la sexualidad tan… ajena a el mismo.

-Ya se de lo que hablaban… olvida un aniversario más y será algo más vergonzoso.- dijo Logan con una sonrisa mientras seguían caminando para el parque en busca de los chicos.

-Eres malo… pero aun así quiero llevarte al restaurante… donde trabaja Elizabeth.- admitió Kendall a sabiendas de que era el restaurante favorito de Logan.

-Gracias, creo que seré menos duro contigo.- admitió Logan.

Antes de que Kendall llegara a decir algo, se encontraron con James y Carlos sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol tomando una malteada y comiendo una banderilla.

Se acercaron a ellos y se sentaron frente a ellos, bajo la sombre del árbol sintiendo la suave brisa del día.

-¿Cómo están?- pregunto James a Kendall, esperando que se arreglara todo con Logan.

-Muy bien.- Contesto Kendall con una sonrisa y abrazando a Logan para que James entendiera el concepto.

El moreno alto solamente le dio una sonrisa.

¿Y ustedes?- pregunto Logan, se podría decir que específicamente a Carlos.

-También, hemos llegado a un pequeño acuerdo.- admitió el moreno bajito ocasionando que se sonrojara el pobre de James.

-¿Sobre qué?- pregunto Kendall haciendo que Carlos también se sonrojara.

-¡Ambos saben de qué estoy hablando!- dijo James algo exaltado.

Los cuatro chicos comenzaron a reír con ganas, a pesar de que ahora eran pareja, no podían dejar de ser los mejores amigos del mundo, haciendo algún tipo de broma entre ellos.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?- pregunto Kendall a su novio.

-Creo que solamente la malteada…- dijo Logan inseguro.

-¿Qué te parece si traigo una malteada y una banderilla para compartir?- ofreció Kendall.

Logan le dedico una sonrisa.- Me parece muy bien.- contesto alegre.

-Ahora vuelvo.- anuncio Kendall poniéndose de pie, caminando para el carrito de banderillas.

-¿Todo salió bien?- pregunto James a Logan.

-Por supuesto. Hoy saldremos a cenar.- dijo Logan con un leve sonrojo.

-Eso me parece bien. Creo que hoy haremos algo mejor que cenar…- dijo James con un tono sensual a Carlos.

-Chicos, sigo aquí.- dijo Logan con una sonrisa.

-¿Porque?- dijo Carlos con ironía.

Los tres se rompieron a reír. Enseguida llego Kendall con la banderilla y la malteada rosada.

-¿De qué se ríen?- pregunto Kendall con curiosidad entregándole la malteada a Logan y dándole una mordida a la banderilla.

-Ellos quieren hacer el amor aquí mismo.- dijo Logan recibiendo miradas de la mayoría de los que estaban cerca. James y Carlos solamente se sonrojaron.

-¡Pero si tenían miedo hace rato! ¿Les gusto tanto?- pregunto Kendall. Las miradas se empezaron a ser más y más. Carlos y James se sonrojaron aún más, y comenzaron a hacerse pequeños en su lugar.

Logan se puso de pie y se dirigió a las personas que los estaban mirando.- ¿Creen que esto es un programa de chistes? Vuelvan a hacer lo que sea que estaban haciendo.- dijo con un tono de orden. Todos se dieron la vuelta y siguieron haciendo lo que estaban haciendo.

Kendall solamente tenía una sonrisa mientras que los morenos tenían una gran cara de preocupación. Logan se sentó de nuevo al lado de Kendall y le dio un mordisco a… la banderilla.

Kendall por su parte, bebió un poco de malteada rosada para luego mirar a sus amigos morenos que seguían en shock.

-¿Qué les ocurre?- pregunto Logan, como quien no sabe la cosa.

-¡Acaban de anunciar que queremos tener vida sexual a todo Palm Woods!- dijo James algo molesto.

-No fue todo Palm Woods… también estaban algunos reporteros.- dijo Kendall divertido.

-Déjalos Kenny, pronto lo verán en Facebook.- dijo Logan con una sonrisa.

-¿Pueden parar ya?- dijo Carlos algo enojado.

-Lo sentimos.- dijeron Kendall y Logan al unísono.

-No se preocupen, pero nos deben una… tendremos que planear algo para avergonzarlos.- dijo Carlos.

Todos de nuevo empezaron a reír. Hace tiempo que a pesar de estar juntos, no se la pasaban como verdaderos amigos, no como los viejos tiempos.

-Bueno, ya es algo tarde ¿Quieren ir a la piscina?- pregunto Carlos.

* * *

_**Algunas horas después.**_

-Kendall apresúrate, ya quiero ir a cenar.-dijo Logan mientras caminaba de un lado al otro.

Llevaba una camisa de color azul, un pantalón negro y un par de zapatos del mismo color.

-Ya voy Logie.- dijo Kendall mientras salía de la habitación. Llevaba una camisa de color rojo, un pantalón azul y unos zapatos negros.

-¿Quieres que nos ganen la reservación?- dijo Logan mientras le daba un beso a Kendall.

-¿Crees eso? ¡Si le gustas a Elizabeth!- El rubio se escuchaba celoso.

-Claro que no.- Logan se sonrojo un poco, la verdad es que si se daba cuenta de que Elizabeth quería algo más que amistad.

-¿Ya se van?- Pregunto James saliendo de su habitación, solamente mostrando la cabeza.

-Si…- empezó Kendall, pero no término ya que James cerró la puerta de golpe.

-¿Qué se estarán tramando?- pregunto Logan.

-No lo sé, pero creo que lo "Intentaran"- dijo Kendall.

Logan se sonrojo un poco.- Creo que me da algo de vergüenza pensar en ellos "intentándolo"- admitió Logan.

-Tienes razón, es algo raro ¿nos vamos ya?- pregunto el rubio.

-Por supuesto.- contesto Logan pasando su brazo por debajo del de Kendall y caminando hacia la puerta.

* * *

_**En una habitación de Palm Woods, en el 2J.**_

-¿Estás seguro de esto? No te quiero presionar con nada.- decía Carlos. En realidad si quería presionar a James, pero no quería hacerlo sentir inseguro con esta nueva experiencia.

-Si.- contesto seguro de su respuesta.

James comenzó a besar a Carlos que estaba de pie, justo enfrente de él. El moreno bajito se dejaba llevar por los besos y caricias que le estaba brindando su novio.

Carlitos comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de su novio. Ambos comenzaron a gemir débilmente.

-Vamos a la cama…- dijo Carlos, cuando se pudo dar cuenta James ya lo tenía recostado en ella, comenzándolo a desvestir.

El moreno bajito no se quería quedar atrás, a pesar de estar recibiendo los múltiples besos que le estaba dando James, lo comenzó a desvestir de misma manera, hasta que quedaron solamente en boxers, ambos.

-¿Estas emocionado?- pregunto James mientras hablaba entrecortadamente, por darle besos en el cuello a su novio.

-Por supuesto ¿Y tú?- dijo Carlos comenzando a acariciar el miembro de su novio por encima de la ropa.

James solamente soltó un gemido Carlos lo tomo como una oportunidad, tomo a James por los hombros y lo recostó en ella, cambiando los papeles.

-¿Qué vas a hace… ah.- quiso pregunta James, pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por el placer que le estaba causando su novio al comenzar a bombear su miembro con la boca.

James solamente podía seguir gimiendo, Carlos a pesar de que era un inexperto en el tema del noviazgo y el sexo, todo lo estaba haciendo como un experto.

Por su parte, Carlos estaba de lo más feliz, porque al fin estaba consiguiendo lo que tanto quería desde hace 6 meses, no, desde que se enamoró de James.

De pronto James separo a Carlos de su miembro.

-¿Ya no te gusto lo que te hice?- pregunto con miedo Carlos.

-¿Cómo no me podría gustar?- Carlos se sonrojo.- Pero no quiero que termine todo tan rápido.- afirmo James mientras se ponía de rodillas al igual que Carlos y lo comenzaba a besar.

-¿Quieres que yo…?- pregunto James, suponiendo que Carlos descifraría la otra parte.

-¿Qué tu qué?- pregunto con algo de inocencia con el moreno bajito.

-Que yo te haga el amor o prefieres que tu…-pregunto de nuevo James.

-Quiero que tú me lo hagas, pero si quieres luego intentamos cosas nuevas.- dijo Carlos haciendo que el moreno alto comenzara a reír, mientras recostaba a Carlos en la cama y ponía las piernas del pequeño en sus hombros.

-¿Listo?- pregunto James, al parecer tenía muchos nerviosos, esa era la parte según Kendall "Más maravillosa del sexo" Pero en realidad era el hecho de que podía lastimar a Carlos, lo que no le permitía hacerle el amor desde hace tiempo.

-Por supuesto, solamente… ten cuidad.- advirtió Carlos.

James no contesto nada, solamente comenzó a introducir la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Carlos, lentamente para no causarle mucho dolor a su pequeño novio.

Carlos sentía algo de dolor, pero la verdad no era tanto como el que esperaba, ya que James estaba siendo de la manera más suave y dulce posible.

Cuando el alto moreno estuvo completamente dentro, espero unos momentos para que Carlos se acostumbrara, pero para no perder la sensación de que estaban haciendo el amor, comenzó a besar a su novio, primero en los labios y luego en su cuerpo.

-Jamie, ya te puedes mover… pero hazlo ya.-ordeno Carlos con desesperación.

James solamente le dedico una sonrisa a su novio e inicio con su trabajo. Comenzaba agolpear primero con un ritmo lento, aún seguía con el miedo de lastimar a Carlos.

El moreno bajito empezó a gemir, le estaba gustando mucho, pero James estaba haciendo todo muy lento, él necesitaba algo de más acción.

-¡JAMES! ¡MÁS RAPIDO! ¡SE SIENTE MUY BIEN!- dijo Carlos con voz potente.

-¿No te duele?- pregunto James.

-¿Si me estuviera doliendo crees…ah… que estaría… ah… gimiendo?- dijo Carlos.

James reflexiono un poco y empezó a dar estocadas cada vez más rápido, y con más fuerza.

Ambos chicos estaban en su mundo lleno de placer, pero este pronto se terminaría.

-Carlitos… ya voy a terminar.- dijo James.

-No te preocupes…ah…- dijo Carlos cuando sintió que algo caliente inundaba su ser, era la esencia de James.

El moreno alto, salió del pequeño con cuidado y luego dejo caer su cuerpo en el del pequeño.

-¿Qué tal estuve?- pregunto James con inseguridad.

-Bien, diría que muy bien.- dijo Carlos sonriente.- Aunque creo que te falta perderle el miedo.- término el moreno bajito echándose a reír.

-Tu estuviste de maravilla.- admitió James.- ¿Quieres dormir?- pregunto.

-Por supuesto… ¿Desnudos y en la misma cama?- cuestiono Carlos.

-Unas sábanas arreglaran todo.-finalizo James, cubriendo a Carlos y así mismo con una sábana, para luego abrazar a su amado moreno y quedarse profundamente dormidos.

* * *

_**En el restaurante.**_

-Esta cena esta deliciosa.- dijo Logan mientras terminaba de comer su lasaña, su comida favorita.

-Lo se.- admitió Kendall.- ¿Te gusto el festejo de nuestro aniversario?- pregunto de nuevo el rubio.

-Por supuesto que sí, aunque creo que todavía falta lo mejor.- Logan sonaba con una voz llena de lujuria y pasión.

-Creo que pediré la cuenta.- Kendall sonaba desesperado para lo que faltaba.

Pidieron la cuenta y la pagaron enseguida. Se dispusieron a salir del lugar, pero la voz de una conocida mujer los detuvo.

-¡Logan! ¿Ya te vas?- pregunto Elizabeth algo triste.

-Si amiga, hoy es nuestro aniversario de seis meses.- dijo Logan con una sonrisa.

-Espero que te haya ido bien.- deseo Elizabeth a Logan.

-Por supuesto que si Lizzie.- Logan se arrepintió enseguida al ver la expresión de Kendall cuando llamaba a su amiga "Lizzie"

-Espero que vuelvan pronto.- despidió Elizabeth.

-Nos vemos Lizzie.- "No puede ser, se lo dijo dos veces" Pensaba un enojado y celoso Kendall mientras veía como su novio y Elizabeth se despedían con un abrazo.

Salieron del lugar y caminaron a su automóvil. Kendall encendió el motor y comenzaron el camino de regreso a su hogar.

-¿Lizzie? ¿Enserio?- pregunto Kendall en un semáforo que estaba en rojo.

-¿Te molesta?- pregunto Logan.

-No, pero esa chica quiere algo más contigo.- Kendall, en definitiva estaba celoso.

-¿Por qué eres tan celoso?- Logan parecía entre divertido y preocupado.

-Yo no soy celoso.- Kendall estaba empezando a tomar el control.

-El hecho de negarlo, lo confirma aún más.- dijo Logan.

-¡N-O S-O-Y C-E-L-O-S-O!- Kendall hablaba en un tono fuerte y entre dientes.

-Kendall, tranquilo, no quiero pelarme de nuevo contigo, menos el día de hoy.- Logan estaba algo herido.

-Lo lamento Logie. La verdad si estoy celoso… pero no por ti. Si no por esa arpía llamada Elizabeth que me quiere robar a MI Logie.- dijo Kendall, Logan solamente pudo sonreír.

-¿Fue tan difícil admitirlo?- pregunto el pálido.

-Creo que no.- finalizo la conversación el rubio.

Viajaron por veinte minutos más, hasta llegar al estacionamiento de Palm Woods. Entraron rápidamente al hotel, ya que estaba desierto y todo oscuro y eso les causaba algo de miedo.

Llegaron rápidamente al 2J y entraron a su habitación sin hacer ruido.

-¿Quieres empezar la acción?- pregunto Logan mientras se quitaba la camisa.

-Pero te quiero preguntar algo.- dijo Kendall con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿de qué se trata Kenny?- Lo primero que pensó el pálido fue en el tema de Lizzie.

-Prométeme que no te enojaras.-Kendall estaba súper nervioso.

-Lo intentare.- Logan sonaba confiado.

"Eso me basta" pensó el rubio

-¿Por qué desde que nos hicimos novios te comportas tan femenino?- soltó rápidamente Kendall.

Logan de repente cambio su expresión a una que Kendall no había conocido nunca y ahora deseaba nunca haber conocido.

El pálido se puso algo sonrojado, pero por el enojo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- hablaba con una voz profunda y claramente molesta.

-Nada Logie, mejor olvida todo.- Kendall sentía miedo, la mirada que le estaba dando Logan era de enojo terrible.

El pálido se acercó directamente a Kendall. Puso sus manos en los hombros del rubio y lo empujo a una cama.

Enseguida el pálido subió a su cuerpo y lo tomo por las muñecas.

-¿Crees que me comporto como chica?- Kendall se arrepentía por completo de haber preguntado aquello.

-Yo… no…- Dijo Kendall.

-¿Crees que una chica te haría lo que estoy a punto de hacerte?- Ahora Kendall estaba aterrorizado.

El pálido lo comenzó a desvestir. El rubio estaba luchando para poder liberarse, pero debido al enojo que tenía Logan, este era más fuerte en estos momentos.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?- Kendall ya esperaba lo que haría el pálido, pero solamente lo quería confirmar.

-Te hare el amor de la forma más fuerte posible, porque así lo hace un macho.- La voz de Logan no sonaba normal, no se parecía en nada a la voz que tenía antes ni a la voz del noviazgo.

-Pero Logie…- Kendall tenía una gran sensación de llorar.

Logan no le hizo caso y saco su miembro y lo puso en la entrada del rubio.

-¡Logan por favor no!- Pero Logan no hizo caso y metió su miembro de un solo golpe haciendo que Kendall soltara un gran gemido.

Y de repente Kendall sintió que Logan salía de él y dejaba de presionarlo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Kendall no sabía porque había preguntado eso, pero estaba al punto de las lágrimas.

-Eso es solamente para que no me vuelvas a decir que soy femenino.- Logan acomodo su ropa y salió de la habitación.

Y dejo a un Kendall desnudo, confundido y… con ganas de que Logan siguiera con su trabajo.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

¿Por qué Elizabeth actúa tan gentil con Logan? ¿Kendall deseara que Logan le haga el amor? ¿Qué habrá pensado Logan en esta última parte? ¿Que pasara con James y Carlos después de esta noche?

Espero contestar eso en el próximo cap.

Por cierto esta última parte está basada en un comentario que me hizo Alex Daniel, se me vino la idea a la cabeza enseguida de que lo leí.

Dejen sus reviews con su opinión.

Y ahora que ya llevo un gran avance en los fics navideños les aviso que serán tres…Uno Kogan, uno Kenlos y uno Kames.

Espero subirlos pronto, porque la navidad cada vez está más cerca.

Se despide de ustedes…

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	3. ¿Que pasó?

Hola

Como algunos de ustedes ya saben, tengo un Crossover entre iCarly y Big Time Rush, he actualizado ese fic con el capítulo 2 ¡YAY!, por si quieren pasen a ver el fic.

Ahora también, vengo con el tercer capítulo de este fic, espero y disfruten.

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: ¿Qué paso?**_

"¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?" pensó Kendall.

Estaba recostado en su cama, totalmente desnudo y con la mirada en la puerta que estaba entreabierta. Se podía visualizar una luz parpadeante, seguramente Logan estaba viendo la televisión para calmarse.

"Sé que es raro, pero quiero que Logan me haga el amor" Kendall estaba impactado por ese pensamiento, ya lo había tenido desde que el chico pálido dio la primera estocada, pero Logie se fue y lo dejo con ganas.

"Por cierto" Kendall seguía pensando, no le importaba que estuviera desnudo, o que se sentía un frio impactante a pesar de ser verano. "Jamás me había cruzado la idea de que Logie me hiciera el amor ¿Él lo habrá pensado?".

Kendall se sentó en la cama y busco su ropa que estaba regada por la habitación y prenda por prenda lentamente la deposito en un bote, que estaba destinado para la ropa sucia del rubio y del pálido. Busco unos boxers y se los puso rápidamente, ya que no quería que alguna de las chicas lo viera en ese estado. Luego busco un pantalón de pijama y se lo puso y finalmente tomo una playera de color gris, que era de tirantes. La miro nuevamente y la tiro a la cama, en realidad no se la quería poner, porque su próxima táctica seria que Logan lo hiciera suyo.

Camino hasta la puerta de la habitación y se detuvo en seco antes de salir. Puso una de sus manos en el borde de la puerta y saco un poco su cabeza, para poder mirar donde se encontraba Logan.

Como había pensado el rubio, el chico genio se encontraba con la televisión encendida. Su postura demostraba que tenía bajo el ánimo, tal vez fue por lo brusco que llego a ser de alguna forma con el líder de la banda.

Kendall sonrió, Logie se veía muy tierno de esa manera, lleno de culpa. Se soltó del borde de la puerta y comenzó a caminar muy lenta y sigilosamente.

"¿Qué le diré a Logan?" se preguntó antes de llegar al sofá, el pálido aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia.

"Creo que debería de preparar algo… ¿Cuándo me ha importado? Improvisare" se resignó en sus pensamientos el rubio y camino directamente para donde estaba Logan que lo miro extrañado

El rubio sin decir nada, paso enfrente de Logan y se sentó al lado del chico que enseguida apago la televisión.

-Kendall… Yo lo siento mucho. No sabía que estaba haciendo… En serio fui un tonto…- Como siempre Logan tenía la culpa por delante y no dejaba que el rubio expresara sus sentimientos. Kendall hizo su sonrisa aún más ancha si era posible y detuvo las palabras del genio con un leve beso en los labios.

Logan se puso tenso y se relajó poco a poco, hasta que Kendall se alejó de sus labios.

-¿Por qué te sientes mal?- Pregunto Kendall tomando las manos de Logan.

-Porque fui muy rudo contigo… y tal vez si soy algo femenino y…- Logan empezaba otra vez y al rubio no le quedó otra cosa más que darle un segundo beso.

El rubio se alejó nuevamente de los labios del pálido.- ¿Me dejas hablar?- Kendall sonaba divertido.

-Tienes razón… siempre empiezo a hablar y a decir mis culpas o palabras sin sentido… Bleep Blap Bloop.- Kendall miro con dulzura a su novio que cerro la boca, al sentir la mirada tierna, pero penetrante de los orbes verdes.

-No quería decir que eras femenino… y me di cuenta de que a veces no lo eres… y tienes muchísima fuerza… tal vez más que yo.- Kendall recordó como intentaba quitarse a Logan de encima, pero a pesar de poner todas sus fuerzas y esfuerzos, no lo logro.- Y te quiero preguntar algo así es que solamente lo hare ¿Alguna vez deseaste hacerme el amor?- Kendall sonaba intrigado.

-La verdad…-Logan se comenzó a sonrojar y cerro la boca.

-Logie.- Kendall se acercó al pálido. La escena se veía así. Logan y Kendall tenían una de las manos entrelazadas. Ahora sus rostros estaban muy cerca. El rubio tenía el otro brazo recostado en el sillón, perfectamente para que Logan se recostara en su torso desnudo.

Por su parte Logan tenía la mirada perdida en algún objeto de la casa, la otra mano la tenía en su nuca y se estaba rascando con desesperación.

-Logie.- llamo nuevamente el rubio y en ese instante el genio reacciono nuevamente mirando al rubio a los ojos.- Por favor dime, somos pareja por seis meses y nos conocemos de toda la vida, somos mejores amigos. Si no me lo quieres decir como tu novio, dímelo como tu mejor amigo...- Logan lo miraba sonriente y Kendall estaba reflexionando de sus palabras.- ¿Acabo de sonar como un padre hablando con su hijo?- pregunto el líder preocupado a lo que el pálido con una sonrisa burlona asintió con la cabeza.

Logan dejo salir una risa nerviosa.- Kendall, la verdad es que siempre soñé con ser yo el que te haría el amor, pero las cosas no se dieron de esa manera por tu maldita personalidad dominante y mi sumisión excesiva.- admitió finalmente el pálido y el rubio lo miro algo confundido.

-¿Porque no me dijiste nada?- pregunto Kendall con una mirada dulce para su novio y en realidad se preguntaba muchas cosas ¿Sera que Logan le tenía miedo? ¿No confiaba en él? ¿Qué sería?

-La verdad… me daba mucho miedo. Pero me gusta ser el sumiso de la relación…- empezó Logan de nuevo y el rubio lo detuvo con un beso, era una buena forma de callar a Logan y Kendall lo disfrutaba.

-Logie ¿Te doy miedo?-Kendall sonaba algo dolido al escuchar la palabra "miedo"

-Solo un poco.-

-Pero… ¿no confías en mí?- Kendall cada vez se sentía peor.

-Por supuesto que confió, pero tienes un carácter algo explosivo.- dijo Logan.-Pero ese carácter lo tienes desde que nos conocíamos y siendo sinceros, me hubieras dicho que no o estarías evadiendo el tema.- finalizo el genio.

Kendall lo medito un poco. No debería de sentirse dolido en realidad. Todo lo que le decía su novio era cierto. Su carácter no era el mejor del mundo y no se habría dado la oportunidad de disfrutar de Logan haciéndole el amor.

-Logie, quiero que intentemos.- Kendall tenía un brillo en los ojos.

-¿Intentar que?- Logan sonaba distraído y confundido.

-Que me hagas el amor.- finalizo el rubio poniéndose de pie.

-¿Es en serio?- el genio sonaba muy sorprendido.

-Por supuesto Kendall Knight nunca habla en broma… bueno algunas veces… pero no con estos temas.- finalizo el rubio mientras que el pálido dejaba escapar una risa leve.

-¿No estás enojado conmigo?- Logan tenía esa pregunta en su cabeza y si no lo preguntaba en ese momento tal vez nunca se armaría de valor para decirlo.

-Esa es la razón por la que quiero intentarlo.- Kendall sonaba algo emocionado al recordar la sensación que tuvo cuando el miembro de Logan se introdujo dentro de él.

-Es por lastima.- murmuro Logan. Pensó que el rubio no lo escucharía pero al no estar encendida la televisión, ser de noche con la familia dormida y sin ningún coche o persona que estuviera rondando cerca del hotel, fue como si el genio gritara.

-Logie.- dijo apresuradamente Kendall. Hizo algo que nunca había hecho en su vida a excepción con Santa Claus, se sentó en las piernas de Logie, pero a diferencia del hombre que visitaba cada diciembre, lo hizo de una forma provocativa. Paso ambas manos por el cuello del chico que se encontraba sonrojado por las acciones de su novio.- No es por lastima, la verdad es que me gusto la sensación de tener… tu sabes.- Kendall sintió su cara enrojecer de vergüenza y se acurruco en el pecho de Logan par que este no notara el sonrojo pero fue una manera de avisarle al pálido.

-¿De tener dentro que?- Logan sonaba divertido.

-No me hagas decirlo.- Kendall no podía creer que se estaba comportando de esa manera se estaba comportando como… muy infantil, algo femenino. Y eso de muchas formas le causo gracia y algo de vergüenza y por lo tanto un sonrojo mayor.

-Es que no sé qué estaba dentro de que.- dijo Logan tomando el rostro del rubio que parecía un tomate, posicionándolo de forma que se vieran a los ojos nuevamente.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- grito de pronto Kendall, asustando un poco al rubio.- ¡ME GUSTO LA SENSACION DE TENER TU PENE DENTRO DE MÍ!- siguió gritando el rubio y enseguida se arrepintió ya que posiblemente despertaría a alguien. Si fuera James o Carlos no habría más que una gran incomodidad pero si fuera Katie o su madre… eso sería la muerte.

-Wow grítalo más fuerte, creo que no te escucharon hasta la luna.- dijo Logan.

-Lo-lo-lo siento.- Era la primera vez que el rubio tartamudeaba en su vida.

-Crees que si tu madre nos oyó ¿Nos dé una plática de sexo y sus prevenciones?- dijo Logan en un tono de broma, sacándole a Kendall… una sonrisa.

-Espero que no. Lo peor que puede pasar es que nos cambie de habitaciones o nos vigile las veintiocho horas de día y diez días a la semana.- bromeo de cierta forma el líder de la banda, pero en realidad y con cifras cierta Jennifer Knight podría llegar hacer cosas sorprendentes con tal de llegar a lo que quiere.

-Tienes razón… entonces ¿Quieres que te lo haga? Es una buena forma de reconciliarnos.- dijo Logan de manera convincente, paso una de sus manos por el cabello del rubio y este se estremeció, primero por miedo, pues no estuvo atento a los movimientos del pálido y luego fue por placer.

-Si Logie… quiero que me lo hagas.- admitió finalmente Kendall.

-Pero… a mí me gusta que me rueguen.- Logan parecía disfrutar del sufrimiento del rubio.

-¡Oh eso sí que no!- Kendall de pronto se puso de pie, mientras que Logan lo miraba sin entender nada.

-Que pretendes…- Pudo decir Logan pero fue detenido por el movimiento del rubio al darle un beso rápido. El genio sintió un par de brazos que lo llevaban. Fue cuando, después de terminar el beso con el rubio, se dio cuenta de que Kendall lo estaba cargando.

-Pretendo que me hagas tuyo… y creo que me escucho raro.- dijo Kendall primero de una forma romántica y luego de ironía.

Logan dejo escapar una risa, pero no era una convencional, más bien era una nerviosa. El rubio camino de regreso a su habitación. Como pudo cerró la puerta detrás de sí mismo y bajo a su novio, dejándolo de pie a la mitad de la habitación que estaba a oscuras.

-¿Kendall?- Logan estaba desconcertado, ya que el líder se había alejado en la oscura habitación y no lo podía localizar.

-Estoy aquí.- pudo escuchar el genio. La voz provenía de su cama. Kendall estaba recostado en su cama.

Como pudo y con sumo cuidado el chico pálido camino hasta donde se encontraba su novio y se recostó en la cama.

-¿No me vas a hacer nada?- Kendall sonaba desesperado.

-No lo sé, tal vez si alguien diera de su parte algunos besos y caricias provocativas…- Antes de que Logan terminara la frase, ya tenía a Kendall encima de él, dándole exactamente lo que pedía.

El rubio se seguía moviendo de una manera dominante. Besaba a Logan con pasión, pero mandando en el beso, seguía dándole caricias, pero el realizaba el mando de estas y su velocidad.

Logan por un momento sintió que harían el amor de forma convencional, como siempre pero de pronto con esa dominación que tenía el rubio en el momento, entre besos y caricias posiciono al genio encima suyo.

Ambos estaban excitados, con ropa pero esa sensación no se quitaría por ahora.

-¿Pensaste que sería todo igual? ¿Qué te estaba mintiendo?- Kendall sonaba convencido de sus propias palabras a lo que el pálido, entre la múltiple oscuridad, contesto con un simple asentimiento.

-La verdad es que sí… ¿En serio quieres que te haga el amor?- "¿Por qué Logan será tan desconfiado?" se preguntó Kendall, justo después de que su novio hablara.

El rubio había gritado que quiera volver a sentir el pene del pálido dentro de sí, en pleno de la noche y con sospechas de que todo Palm Woods se enterara de su vida sexual y para Logan de muchas formas no era suficiente y de alguna forma tenía razón.

-¡Si! ¿Acaso no me crees?- Kendall intento sonar lo más dolido que pudo.

-Te creo, pero en realidad no creía que llegaría este momento en mi vida.- Logan sonaba emocionado.

-Oye… no quiero quitarle romanticismo a esto pero.-Dijo Kendall mientras que Logan se comenzaba a despojar de su ropa lentamente, mirando entre las penumbras los ojos verde esmeralda.- ¿No me engañas con "Lizzie"?- Termino la frase el rubio, haciendo un entrecomillado en el nombre de la persona que ahora odiaba de alguna forma y un tono burlón, de niño de seis años.

-¿Sigues celoso? ¡Por supuesto que no hay nada entre ella y yo! Bueno.- Kendall tenso su cuerpo, se estaba preocupando.- Solamente existe una amista.- el rubio sintió como inundaba la tranquilidad a su cuerpo y a su ser.

-¡Me asustaste!- Kendall sonaba divertido pero a la vez frustrado. Deposito un leve golpe amistoso en el hombro de su novio que estaba de rodillas ante él, que se encontraba recostado en la cama.

-¡Eres un celoso sin remedio!- Logan ya estaba semidesnudo, pero decidió recostarse junto con Kendall.- ¿Ahora ya te llevas bien con James? Recuerda que hace seis meses también se cumplió el aniversario de nuestra primera vez… y de que te quisiste pasar por James en la playa, al besarnos.- dijo Logan divertido al recordar todo. De alguna manera todo se veía de una forma tan cercana y a la vez tan distante.

-¿Aun no lo superas?- Esa debería de ser la centésima vez que Logan le recordaba lo que había ocurrido en la playa.

-Si tú no puedes con los celos, yo tampoco podre con ese recuerdo.- El genio estaba acariciando el torso desnudo de su novio. A pesar de que se estaban alejando de las caricias y de los besos, ambos seguían excitados.

-Pero… tengo miedo de que te alejes de mi.- "Pero me da más miedo que yo sea el causante de que tú te alejes" pensó Kendall. En un momento dado, lo estaba por decir, pero algo le indico que esas palabras no deberían estar en esa conversación.

-Pero yo jamás me iré.- "A menos de que tu hagas algo que me aleje de ti para siempre" pensó Logan. Pero en el preciso momento que diría esas palabras, guardo silencio al saber que esas palabras arruinarían toda la magia del momento.

-¿Quieres seguir? Por favor.- suplico el rubio a lo que Logan recordó su estado de excitación que era mucha, sobretodo la emoción de esa "primera vez" que tendrían de alguna manera. Se posiciono nuevamente encima de Kendall y le comenzó a besar el cuello.

Kendall seguía teniendo solamente su pantalón del pijama y la ropa interior. Logan por su parte estaba únicamente en boxers.

El rubio por primera vez en la vida sexual de ambos se estaba dejando llevar completamente por los besos y caricias que le daba su novio.

Los labios del pálido estaban en su cuello, sus manos iban en su torso, bajando poco a poco hasta que encontró el pantalón del pijama. Dejo de besar el cuello del rubio y bajo el pantalón y los boxers de un solo tirón y los lanzo a "quien sabe dónde" porque no los necesitarían en un tiempo.

Kendall sintió su desnudez. Ahora las manos de Logan jugaban con el miembro erecto y sus labios estaban unidos con los del rubio que gemía… bueno hacía algunos sonidos distorsionados.

Se separaron y Logan comenzó a bajar por el pecho del rubio, besando cada parte.

-No me darás una mamada ¿O sí?- pregunto Kendall y el pálido se quedó desconcertado.

-Yo pensaba darte una… para luego yo…- seguía con las dudas el pobre genio.

-Solamente quiero que me hagas el amor lo más fuerte que puedas.- Era increíble como una sola penetración causaba grandes cambios en un chico.

-¿enserio? ¿No quieres que te prepare? ¿Algo?- pregunto Logan desconcertado y a la vez un poco preocupado. Recordó la primera vez que fue penetrado y el dolor que sintió cuando termino todo.

-Creo que yo hare algo para que no me duela tanto.- El rubio se levantó un poco. El miembro del pálido quedaba justo enfrente de su rostro, bajo la ropa interior de su novio y la lanzo lejos de ellos. Después y sin previo aviso metió el miembro de su amado en su boca.

Logan dejo escapar un suspiro, acompañado con un gemido al sentir a Kendall bombear con su boca, su pene.

El rubio no duro mucho tiempo así, se recostó de inmediato recibiendo una mirada de cierto enojo por parte de Logie que estaba disfrutando de todo.

-¡Ahora viene lo bueno!- Dijo Kendall para que Logan entendiera que ya era hora.

El rubio no espero a que el genio lo acomodara. A pesar de estar recostado, se acercó al cuerpo del genio y subió sus piernas

Logan término de acomodar su miembro, frente a la entrada de Kendall que tenía la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Listo?-pregunto Logan también con la respiración entrecortada

-Por supuesto, solamente ¡Hazlo ya! NO me importa que lo hagas despacio o rápido sola… ¡AH!- grito el rubio al sentir el miembro de Logan dentro de él, de un solo golpe y sin previo aviso. El pálido le sonrió un poco y al líder se le olvido la razón de su dolor.

Logan no se movió por un momento, para que Kendall se acostumbrara. El hecho de haber estado del otro lado de la relación, siendo el que recibía, hacia entender todo el dolor que Kendall sentiría por la mañana, pero ahora a ninguno de los dos, sobre todo a Kendall, no les importaba.

Kendall subió sus manos hasta el cuello de Logan y le comenzó a acariciar, tal vez era un tipo de distracción.

-¿Puedo seguir?- Logan pregunto.

-Con cuidado.- respondió Kendall.

Logan no se movió.- ¿Ahora si te importa mi velocidad?- bromeo el pálido al recordar las palabras anteriores del rubio.

-Cállate.- dijo el rubio y el genio solamente asintió y comenzó con la penetración.

Todo se detuvo para ambos chicos. Era una nueva experiencia para ambos. Estaban sintiendo lo que el otro normalmente sentía cuando hacían el amor, desde hace seis meses.

Sus cuerpos hacían fricción, sentían como electricidad iba recorriendo sus cuerpos. Como a cada estocada que daba Logan, se movía el mundo de Kendall.

Como poco a poco sentían algo maravilloso para ambos.

Logan aumento sus estocadas.

"Esto se siente genial" pensaba Logan, no quería decirlo por vergüenza.

-¡Oh Logie! ¡Más fuerte!- Grito Kendall, al parecer a él no le daba vergüenza el externar lo que sentía.

Logan no contesto nada. "Hago lo que puedo" pensó el genio mientras aumentaba ligeramente sus estocadas y al parecer el rubio lo noto porque comenzó a gemir más fuerte.

Logan sintió un calor en el estómago, pronto terminaría. Kendall por alguna razón sabía que su novio terminaría en pocos momentos. Tal vez era porque conocía bien a su novio y tenían un tipo de conexión… o habían tenido suficientes relaciones para saber cuándo se acercaba el final, por lo que el líder solamente se preparó para el final.

El genio no quiso decir nada, para no decepcionar a su novio y sin previo aviso termino dentro de Kendall. Logan sintió como se tensaba el cuerpo de su novio, al ser llenado por su semen y este la causo un mayor placer.

Sus respiraciones se escuchaban agitadas. Logan sacó su miembro de Kendall y se dejó caer sobre su novio.

-¿Qué tal estuve?- quiso saber Logan acomodándose como cada vez que terminaban de hacer el amor… solo con la diferencia de que ahora Kendall estaba recostado en su pecho.

-Fue lo más maravilloso que me has hecho.- Kendall sonaba muy emocionado.

-¿Entonces no te gusta nada de lo que te hago?- Logan intento sonar dolido, pero en realidad estaba con la misma emoción que el rubio.

-Si pero… pero…- Kendall no sabía que contestar.

-No te preocupes yo te comprendo.- dijo Logan haciendo una leve pausa para pasar su mano por el cabello rubio de su novio.- Y también comprendo que mañana en la mañana no podrás caminar.- Logan sonaba divertida a lo que el rubio respondió con miedo.

-¿En serio?- la voz de Kendall trasmitía todo el miedo que sentía, posiblemente sería hasta mayor ese miedo.

-Solo te dolerá… todo el día.- Logan dejo escapar una risa sonora.

-Bueno, me consuela que al menos todo este bien entre nosotros.- Kendall se acurruco de una manera mejor en el pecho de Logie.

-Tienes razón y siento mucho que antes me haya comportado como me comporte.- Logan seguía oyéndose arrepentido.

-No te preocupes, en serio yo tampoco debí decir que te comportabas femenino.- Kendall sonaba arrepentido.

-¡Basta!- Logan sonaba un poco irritado, pero no era por culpa del rubio.- Creo que ya quedo claro que los dos estamos arrepentidos y que nos reconciliamos haciendo el amor ¿No es suficiente para ambos?- Dijo Logan tranquilamente mientras el rubio solamente asentía con la cabeza.

Logan se sentó en la cama para tomar la sabana cubriendo sus cuerpos con la manta.

-Te amo.- dijo Kendall depositando un beso en los labios del pálido.

-Yo te amo más… no me imagino lo que nos pasara en el aniversario de un año.- Bromeo Logan y los dos dejaron escapar unas débiles risitas.

Ambos se quedaron rápidamente dormidos, con la sensación de que ahora todo estaba bien… Pero ¿será así?

* * *

¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Fue algo pornográfico? ¿Por qué Kendall será tan celoso? ¿Qué pasara ahora en la relación de los chicos? ¿Ese último párrafo los lleno de un "no sé qué, qué sé yo" que los intriga? XD

Muchas gracias por leer, nos leeremos pronto.

Por cierto dejen sus reviews, sigo insistiendo en ellos porque eso me ayuda a saber que tal voy con la historia y de paso me dicen si les agrada o les desagrada.

Se despide

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	4. ¿Todo vuelve a la normalidad?

Hola.

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Al fin estoy actualizando, pronto seguiré con mis otras historias, no desesperen

Disfruten :D

* * *

_**¿Todo vuelve a la normalidad?**_

* * *

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana en Los Ángeles. Unos rayos de sol comenzaron a inundar una de las habitaciones del departamento 2J.

En este habitaban dos morenos que la noche anterior habían tenido su primera vez. Carlos seguía recostado y abrazado al torso de James y este mismo le abrazaba al pequeño.

Ambos sintieron los rayos en sus rostros y poco a poco abrieron sus parpados, hasta darse cuenta que ambos estaban despiertos.

-¿Cómo dormiste Carlitos?- Pregunto James a su amado novio, depositando un beso en la frente.

-Muy bien, como nunca había dormido.- Carlos se escuchaba feliz por todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Eso me pone muy feliz… ¿Te gusto lo de anoche?- James se sonrojo de sobremanera, pero necesitaba sacar esa pregunta de su organismo.

-¿Qué si me gusto?- Carlos sonrió abiertamente

-Lo sabía, no te gusto…-

-No seas bobo James. ¿No recuerdas que anoche te gritaba "¡MÁS FUERTE JAMES! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO!"?- Carlos sonó divertido.

-Lo siento… creo que después de todo soy muy inseguro.- Admitió finalmente James.

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto Carlos.

-De un pequeño chico que ahora está totalmente desnudo a mi merced…-El moreno alto comenzó a besar el cuello del bajito moreno.

-Pero tengo hambre, en serio.- dijo Carlos.

-Pero yo tengo ganas de ti.- suplico James.

-Te daré algo de placer, solamente un poco.- Carlos quito la única sabana que tenían puesta ambos chicos, tomo el miembro de James, que aún no estaba erecto y lo comenzó a masturbar lentamente.

En seguida y justo cuando James diría algo, el moreno bajito introdujo el miembro de su novio en su boca y empezó a bombear lentamente, deteniéndose en la punta varias veces y haciendo que James gimiera, casi gritara de placer. De pronto Carlos se alejó del miembro de James y camino para el baño, el moreno alto se quedó perplejo por las acciones del moreno.

Puso algo de atención y distinguió el sonido de una persona lavándose los dientes.

-¿Qué haces Carlitos?- James sonó desesperado.

-Lavándome los dientes, quiero desayunar.-

-¿He hiciste esto para…?- James seguía muy excitado.

-Acerté sufrir.- Carlos se estaba enjugando la boca.

James se sentó en la cama, hace tiempo no quería tener relaciones con Carlos y ahora se moría por hacerlo una vez más.

-Eres de lo más cruel ¿Lo sabes?- James se comenzó a vestir y Carlos apareció, buscando su ropa, el moreno bajito caminaba algo raro.

-Ah… puedo ser peor.- Declaro Carlos, se vistió rápidamente al igual que James. Carlos caminó para su novio y este se dio cuenta del caminar extraño de su novio.

-¿Por qué caminas así?- pregunto James.

-Mira, te puedo explicar de una manera gráfica, desnúdate nuevamente, yo introduzco mi miembro una y otra vez con mucha fuerza y así entenderás el concepto.- Carlos sonó enojado, se acercó a James y a pesar de todo abrazo a su novio.

-Lo siento bebé… no fui consciente del todo.- James deposito un ligero beso en los labios de su moreno favorito.

-No te preocupes… aunque eso disminuye la probabilidad de que hagamos algo hoy… o dentro de un mes.- Carlos sonrío al ver la cara que James hacía.

-¡¿QUÉ?!No me puedes castigar así Carlitos.- Sonaba desesperado y eso era algo que el hiperactivo del grupo comenzaba a disfrutar.

-Pero ayer tenías mucho miedo y no querías ni siquiera tocarme para excitarnos un poco.- Carlos se estaba portando como todo un cínico

-Pero Carlitos… Por favor.- James comenzó a rogar y la verdad eso le estaba gustando a Carlos.

-De acuerdo, tal vez en la noche… si me preparas de desayunar ahora.- Sentencio Carlos y James lo miro con un brillo en los ojos.

-Te preparare el mejor desayuno, comida y cena de tu vida y… un postre después de cada comida ¿Si?- El moreno alto hizo un énfasis en "postre" para que Carlos entendiera las perversiones que quería hacer después de cada comida.

-Claro, me gustan los pasteles como postre, sobre todo si son de chocolate.- Carlos estaba siendo cruel, pero se dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de James.

-De acuerdo pastel y luego MI postre, que eres tú.- Carlos solamente pudo reír y se abrazó al cuerpo de su novio que también lo abrazo con felicidad.

-No lo sé, comer doble postre puede ser malo para la salud.- De acuerdo, Carlos estaba siendo evadiendo el tema de una manera profesional.

-¡Carlitos!- James se puso de pie, cargando al moreno bajito entre ambos brazos y este solamente soltó un leve gritito, por la sorpresa.- Te daré tu mejor desayuno para luego regresar a la habitación y hacerte el amor de nuevo, de una manera salvaje hasta perder el conocimiento.- James sonó decidido y eso le encanto a Carlos. Normalmente el moreno alto era muy cortes en la relación, nunca tomaba una decisión arriesgada, iba a la segura del todo y tal vez no era algo malo, solamente frustrante.

-Así me gusta mi novio, con iniciativa.- Admitió Carlos con seguridad.

-Entonces vamos a desayunar.- Y con el moreno bajito en sus brazos, James salió de la habitación dirigiéndose para la cocina, esperando la hora del postre.

* * *

_**En la habitación de Kendall y Logan.**_

-Logie.- Dijo Kendall, aún estaba recostado en el pecho de su novio y ahora tenía el mismo objetivo que la noche anterior.

-¿Qué pasa?- Se quejó Logan, aun quería seguir durmiendo.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor.- Dijo el rubio y el pálido abrió los ojos de inmediato.

-Creo que todavía no es tiempo para eso.- Logan sonó decidido.

-Pero…-

-Intenta ponerte de pie en un salto, como normalmente lo haces todos los días.- Dijo el pálido. El rubio lo miro extrañado.

-De acuerdo.-

El rubio ni se lo pensó, se sentó en la cama y salto como cada día… pero en lugar de seguir en pie, cayó de rodillas y sentía un fuerte dolor en su trasero.

-¡Ah!- Pudo pronunciar el rubio mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo, para retorcerse un poco de dolor.

-¿Duele?- pregunto irónicamente Logan. Se sentó en la cama, y miraba a su novio. Ambos chicos seguían desnudos y era algo divertido ver a Kendall desnudo y retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡No pensé que te doliera tanto después de la primera vez!- Logan lo miro con ojos algo rudos.- ¿No es solamente después de la primera vez?- Kendall tenía miedo. Seguía en el suelo, pero ahora solamente estaba inmóvil, para no sentir el dolor y miraba a Logan con dolor.

-Con el tacto que tienes entre cada penetración, sigue doliendo ahora mismo.- El sarcasmo de Logie había aumentado desde que Kendall le había dicho que se comportaba como "chica", no hace más de un par de horas, legalmente.

-¡Y porque no me decías nada!- Kendall se sentía culpable.

-¿Me hubieses creído?- Logan sonó con depresión.

-La verdad es que no…- Ahora Kendall sabía que tenía que cambiar algunas cosas en esa relación amorosa.

-Lo siento mucho Logie.- Kendall se puso de pie lentamente y se sentó con esa velocidad en la cama, junto a Logan.- Jamás pensé que no tenía tu confianza del todo. Siempre pensé que nuestra relación estaba perfecta… pero ahora veo que no, por favor perdóname.- Logan tenía los ojos un poco vidriosos.

-Ah… no lo sé Kendall.- dijo el chico pálido acercándose a los labios de su novio y depositando un leve beso, era más un roce entre ambos labios, que fue correspondido de la misma manera por el rubio.- Eso es un si.- Finalizo el pálido al ver la cara de incomprensión de su novio.

-¿Me haces el amor?- Kendall era imparable.

-¡Pero te duele!- Logan no quiera causarle más dolor a su novio.

-Pero sino mal recuerdo, el día después de que te hice el amor por primera vez, en la mañana lo volvimos a hacer, y en la tarde y en la noche… te desperté en la madrugada…- Kendall no se imaginaba el dolor que debió de haber pasado Logan en ese entonces, hace seis meses.

-Lo sé, pero en serio YO no quiero ser egoísta y prefiero que descanses, en serio.- Dijo Logan, finalizando esa conversación.

Ambos chicos se miraron con algo de inseguridad y de repente y de la nada, en los labios del rubio se dibujó una sonrisa boba.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Quiso saber Logan, al no entender que ocurría.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de que, de alguna forma ayer perdí mi virginidad contigo.- Logan se comenzó a reír y Kendall también, en serio que esa teoría era cierta, pero a la vez graciosa.

-Entonces esta relación debe de terminar.- Dijo Logan y los ojos de Kendall se abrieron como platos y se comenzaban a ser cristalinos, no podía digerir tanta información en esos instantes y tan repentinas.

-¿Porque?- Pudo balbucear Kendall.

-¡Porque ya no eres virgen!- Dijo Logan y Kendall lo miro con algo de enojo.

-¡Me asustaste maldito idiota!- Soltó de repente el rubio.

-¿Maldito idiota? Es nuevo, de hecho nunca me habías insultado.- Dijo Logan que al parecer no se estaba preocupado por el insulto.

-Lo siento Logan, pero en serio ni siquiera de juego, me digas que es mejor terminar esta relación… no sé qué pasaría en esos instantes, tenía miedo y desesperación y mi mente ya estaba creando un montón de planes para tenerte de nuevo a mi lado.- Logan lo miro con una ancha sonrisa.

-¿En serio? ¿Realmente eso paso por tu cabeza?- Logan podía sentirse cada vez más y más feliz.

-Sí, pero resulto ser una broma, así que no me preocupare tanto ahora y espero no hacerlo nunca.- Kendall dejo escapar un suspiro y dejo caer su espalda a la cama.

-¿Entonces me amas mucho?- Dijo Logan, se sentía feliz y orgulloso de saber que el rubio le tenía un gran amor que ere correspondido de la misma manera ahora y siempre.

-¡Por supuesto! Desde que nos conocimos eres parte de mi vida y de gran importancia, ahora eres mi novio y eres aún más importante y sin ti no sé qué haría.- Logan se recostó al lado de su novio, en su torso desnudo.

-¿No tienes hambre?- Dijo de pronto Logan y a ambos les causo gracia, ya que estaban hablando de un tema muy importante en sus vidas y Logan terminaba por perderse en su estómago.

-La verdad es que sí ¿Salimos a desayunar?

-¿Quieres pasar el día aquí en el departamento? No creo que seas capaz de durar mucho caminando y menos de soportar la vergüenza de que pregunten porque caminas de esa manera.-

Kendall se sonrojo mucho.

-Creo que tengo razón ¿Por qué caminas así Kendall? ¿Acaso perdiste ayer tu virginidad? ¿Te hicieron el amor por primera vez y te gusto mucho a pesar de que ahora te duele?- Logan sonaba divertido y Kendall cada vez estaba más y más sonrojado.

-Cállate Logie.- Kendall se cubrió el rostro sonrojado con sus manos.

-¡Oh vamos Kenny!- Logie hablo en su tono normal.- Cambiémonos, tal vez en un rato te deje de doler y salimos un rato o nos quedamos aquí todo el día ¿Te parece?- Logan le quito las manos a Kendall del rostro y lo miro con calidez.

-De acuerdo…. ¿Podemos ver una película aquí?

-Mejor vamos al cine, al que tiene muchas escaleras.- Logan estaba siendo algo cruel.

-¡Logie!- Kendall no se estaba molestando, de hecho se llenaba de vergüenza.

-De acuerdo, hay que vestirnos… aunque te recomiendo que te pongas ropa holgada para evitar un mayor sufrimiento.- Logan hablo en un tono serio, eso fue suficiente para que Kendall entendiera que no era una broma.

Sin decir una palabra más los chicos comenzaron a vestirse, Logan con una rapidez impresionante y Kendall… Kendall se seguía poniendo de pie cuando Logan ya estaba terminando de vestirse.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Pregunto Logan.

-No.- Dijo secamente el rubio.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Soy tu novio, te debo de ayudar!- Dicho esto Logan busco algo de ropa para Kendall, mientras este seguía con mucha lentitud con sus acciones.

-Ponte esto.- Le dijo el genio a su amado líder que tomo la ropa y se la puso lentamente.

-Ponte unas sandalias.- Dijo el pálido al ver que su novio buscaba un par de tenis.- Es para no tener que agacharte en estos momentos, por eso no me quiero alejar de ti ni un segundo.- Dijo Logan, al parecer tenía malos recuerdos del día después de su primera vez.

-De acuerdo ¿No tienes bonitos recuerdos de nuestra primera vez?- Kendall sonaba triste.

-De nuestra primera vez, tengo el recuerdo más maravilloso… del día después de eso no. Además de que me pedias tener relaciones cada vez más seguido, tenía que ensayar los pasos de baile en Rocque Records, caminar ese transcurso y fingir que nada me pasaba para no molestarte.- Logan al fin estaba sacando sus problemas, tal vez esto ayudaría en lo siguiente a la relación.

-Entonces yo quiero cambiar todo, quiero que después de que me recupere, tengamos nuestra primera vez… de nuevo.-

-Eso fue raro… pero me gusta la idea Kenny.- Dijo Logan. Ambos chicos a paso lente salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con Carlos y James en la mesa.

Carlos estaba sentado en la silla principal, mientras que múltiples platillos recorrían la mesa. El moreno alto le estaba dando de comer en la boca al moreno bajito, en realidad se estaba esforzando para que le premiaran con "el postre".

-¿Qué estas planeando James?- Dijo Kendall cuando vio toda la escena.

-Que le pueda hacer a Carlitos lo que Logan te hizo ayer.- El rubio se sonrojo.

-¿Cómo te…?- El rubio no completo la frase.

-¡Gritaste con tu voz más potente a media noche cuando no había ruido que querías tener mi pene dentro!- Dijo Logan algo sonrojado también, pero diciendo lo obvio.

-Seguramente Palm Woods se enteró de lo que hicieron anoche.- Carlos seguía comiendo pero divertido por la situación en la que estaban sus amigos y su amado James, tal vez sacaría provecho de ahora en adelante.

-¿Y te gusto?- Dijo de pronto James, dirigiéndose al rubio que ahora se sentía aún más sonrojado.

-Yo… yo…- El rubio no podía hablar.

-Le encanto, me pidió que le hiciera el amor de nuevo esta mañana.- "Logie" pensó Kendall, no le avergonzaba hablar de su vida sexual con sus mejores amigos, ya lo habían hecho un día atrás y todo fue normal, pero eso era algo un poco más personal ¿o no?

-Dejen a Kendall.- Pudo decir Carlitos con la boca llena.- Mejor siéntense a desayunar conmigo…- James lo miro algo enojado.- Serás recompensado, tú también puedes comer.- El moreno bajito se dirigía a su novio como si fuera un nuevo sirviente que como si fuera su novio.

Los chicos se miraron divertidos y se sentaron para poder desayunar juntos… sin saber que ese día sería diferente… ¿O no?

* * *

¿Todo será normal en su nuevo día? ¿Qué les pareció el nombre del capítulo? ¿Qué creen que suceda en esta trama? ¿Creen que la secuela tendrá una secuela? (no le digan a nadie, pero ya tengo en mente un par de secuelas más, para que sea una saga XD)

Gracias por leer, dejen sus reviews con su opinión, sea buena o mala… nunca he recibido una mala, pero sería algo nuevo recibirla.

Se despide…

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	5. Una semana después y todo es normal

_**Hey!**_

He actualizado al fin, espero que no me odien por tardar tanto ñ.ñ´

Me promociono (Si ya leyeron mis otras actualizaciones, les parecerá tedioso XD) Subí un par de fics de "El manual de supervivencia escolar de Ned" Como lo leen, mi mente un día quiso escribir de ellos y pues dio varios frutos XD también un nuevo fic de Zoey 101 forma parte de mis proyectos… y no se olviden de mi crossover de BTR y iCarly, el capítulo cinco es el actual :D

Disfruten.

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Una semana después… y todo es normal.**_

* * *

Todo era normal ahora… en lo que cabe decir. Ahora James era el esclavo de Carlos, buscando tan solo algo de placer que le brindaba… a cada segundo que podía el moreno bajito.

Kendall quería hacer el amor con Logan nuevamente, pero el pálido se rehusaba. El rubio no sabía la razón a ciencia cierta, pero de algo estaba seguro, no le agradaba la posición de su novio.

"Tal vez se preocupa mucho por mi" pensó la primera vez que el pálido rechazo su oferta de hacer el amor, hace una semana, el viernes en el atardecer.

"Seguramente ahora está cansado" pensó Kendall la segunda vez que Logan le rechazo, el sábado por la noche, cuando regresaron de un ensayo en Rocque Records.

"No lo entiendo" pensó el líder de la banda, el domingo por la mañana, cuando fue rechazado una vez más, pero sin razón alguna en especial.

"Debe de ser venganza por lo que le hice pasar nuestra primera vez y la semana siguiente entera" Durante la comida del lunes pensó con molestia.

"Tal vez, en serio, no tiene ganas" El martes algo de culpa paso por su mente, justo después de insinuarse de una manera más abierta el martes, en la noche, al salir de la ducha completamente desnudo, mientras que Logan le ignoraba con profesionalidad.

"¡Demonios! En serio que siento que me odia" El miércoles la culpa se fue, y la desesperación le inundo nuevamente.

"¿Ya no soy atractivo?" Para el jueves, la autoestima de Kendall disminuyo bastante, al ser nuevamente rechazado por su amado. Termino frente al espejo de su habitación, intentando mirar alguna imperfección.

"Ojala hoy sea el día" Pensó el viernes, una semana después.

Era de tarde, junto con su amado estaba en el parque de Palm Woods. El atardecer estaba en proceso. Era un día simplemente perfecto, una leve brisa andaba en el ambiente. El cielo estaba lleno de nubes hermosas que tenían un color naranja a causa de la luz del sol.

Bajo un árbol estaban los dos chicos abrazados y sin decir una sola palabra. La relación era algo más fuerte, pero Kendall no podía sacarse de los pensamientos los rechazos de Logan, que eran más presentes al tener a Logan a su lado.

Era la primera vez que salían juntos al parque, como una "Nueva pareja" ¿Por qué? Porque el pálido también se negaba.

-Es muy tarde para salir.- Dijo el sábado, eran las nueve de la noche y el rubio entristeció.

-Gustavo no fue muy bueno con nosotros, sigo cansado.- Dijo el domingo, mientras que Kendall se sentía peor al ser rechazado por segunda vez.

-Hoy no tengo ganas.- Dijo el pálido secamente evitando la mirada de su amado.

-Hoy sí saldremos.- La cara del rubio se ilumino, pero el sonido de un teléfono celular no desconcertó.- Lo siento cariño, pero Gustavo me necesita, será después.- Y el lunes, Kendall también fue rechazado.

-Estoy aburrido.- Dijo primeramente el pálido.

-¡Salgamos juntos!- Con desesperación se escuchó el rubio.

-Creo que ya se me quito el aburrimiento.- Y Kendall se quedó helado por la respuesta "¿Se le quito el aburrimiento?" pensaba mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, el martes fue peor que todos los días.

-¿Tienes hambre?- El rubio pregunto el miércoles, a la hora de desayunar.

-Claro, acabamos de despertar.-

-¿Vamos a algún lugar a comer?-

-Creo que comeré cereal.- Y de esa manera, el genio abandono la habitación y a su amor.

-¿Quieres salir a la feria?- Pregunto Kendall con temor.

-¡Por supuesto que sí amor!- Y el corazón del líder se repuso en segundos, pero nuevamente un teléfono le quito su felicidad.

-Logie, Gustavo me necesita.- Era increíble, la suerte no lo quería esta semana.- Pero...

-No te preocupes Kenny, mañana saldremos al parque ¿te gusta la idea?- Logan puso una de sus manos en el hombro del rubio, para que se sintiera mejor.

-De acuerdo Logie, te amo.- y así el jueves para el rubio fue… regular.

-¿Por qué no querías salir conmigo, Logie?- Kendall rompió el silencio. Era la primera vez que estaban recostados en el parque, de manera que el rubio estaba recostado en el torso de su amado castaño.

-No lo sé, tal vez te deje de amar.- Y Kendall sentía que su mundo se deterioraba, mientras que Logan solamente reía.- Amor, estuve trabajando un poco más, para hacer un pequeño viaje tu y yo.- El rostro de Kendall se ilumino nuevamente, pero recordó algo, ahora estaba enojado.

-¡Eres un maldito estúpido que me hace pensar lo peor!- Mientras hablaba el rubio, golpeaba levemente el torso de su novio.

-¿Pero me amas?- "Maldito, me ha ganado sin siquiera intentarlo" pensó el rubio.

-Sí.- Contesto con algo de sequedad, estaba haciendo un berrinche.

-¿Quieres saber a dónde es el viaje?-

-¿París?- Dijo Kendall.

-Trabaje un tiempo extra, no fui esclavo.- El rubio río del comentario de su Logie.

-Es algo modesto, una pequeña isla, será solamente por tres días, pero…-

-No te preocupes Logie, ¿Pero que no se supone que nos pagan lo mismo? Yo aún tengo mi dinero completo y…-

-Es que…- Logan dio un suspiro.- No lo había comentado con nadie, pero tengo algo como "Una caja de ahorro" para, entrar a la universidad y estudiar medicina.-

-¡Eso es genial Logie! ¿Por qué no querías hablar de eso?-

-Sentía que si lo contaba te molestarías…-

-¿Molestarme por eso? Me molesta que desde hace una semana he estado rogando porque me hagas el amor y tú ni siquiera me das un abrazo.- Y Logan, soltó una carcajada.

-Pero tú me puedes hacer el amor a mí- Señalo un punto el genio.

-Pero yo quiero que tu… ya sabes…- Logan sentía que su amado se había infantilizado con el tema, parecía que ahora tenía un tabú.

-De acuerdo.-

-¿Qué dijiste?- El rubio se levantó del torso de su amado y lo miro fijamente.

-Está bien, hoy es tu día de suerte.- Y a Kendall se le ilumino la cara.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-

-¿Quieres que me retracte?-

-¡NO!-Grito el rubio.- Vámonos ya.-

-¿A dónde?-

-¿A dónde será? ¡A nuestra habitación!- Y cuando menos se lo esperaba, el rubio le tomo la mano y lo levanto del suelo y comenzó a correr hasta el elevador.

Cuando menos se lo espero, ya estaban frente de la puerta de su departamento.

-¿En serio te gusto lo que te hice?-Pregunto un Logan algo divertido.

-¡Es lo mejor y quiero volver a sentirlo!-

-¿Por eso te me insinuabas tanto?-

-Pero tú solo me ignorabas.-

-Créeme Kenny, fue bastante difícil, pero al final lo logre para tener nuestros días juntos, solamente tú y yo.- Logan besaba en el cuello a Kendall, cosa que lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Vamos adentro ¿Sí?-

-Claro, pero te advierto que todavía no haremos nada.- Kendall hizo un puchero, pero no se negó a nada. Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con… James y Carlos en la mesa haciendo el amor. El moreno bajito estaba recostado en la mesa, con las piernas abiertas para James, que estaba dando unas estocadas con mucha fuerza.

-¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?!- El líder sonó muy enojado y las estocadas se detuvieron.

-Nosotros…- James no podía articular palabra.

-Kenny, creo que es obvio lo que hacen.- Murmuro Logan.

-Ya lo sé, pero ¿Y si entraba mi madre junto con Katie?- Mientras los pálidos llevaban su discusión, los morenos sonrojados, acomodaban sus ropas.

-Lo sentimos.-

-¡Ahora ni siquiera me darán ganas de comer en la mesa!- El rubio sí que estaba molesto.

-Kendall, tranquilo.- Logan se acercó al oído de su amado.- Recuerda que hemos hecho el amor por todo el departamento, incluso en esa mesa.- Y el rubio se sonrojo.

-Chicos, si van a tener intimidad, por favor, que sea en su habitación.- Dijo Logan y como alma que lleva el diablo, James y Carlos desaparecieron para su habitación, pronto se escucharon gemidos, muy fuertes.

-¡Esos dos se deberían de callar ya! Alguien los puede descubrir…- Al parecer Kendall estaba molesto por algo.

-Vamos, recuerda que estuvimos peor que ellos, además, creo que ahora ya quiero hacerlo.- Y acto seguido, desparecieron a su habitación, para gemir como sus amigos.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que no esté muy mal.

Gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews… o sino la maldición de la clase tres del noveno grado los perseguirá (Solamente muere una persona del grupo, cada mes o en menos tiempo, cosa de nada XD)

Adiós

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


	6. Aviso

_**Aviso importante XD**_

_Hey! _

_¿Cómo están seguidores de esta historia?_

_Pues creo que me mataran esta vez, pero el capítulo anterior… es el último de este fic. Tenía planeado hacer un epilogo pero la verdad, ya no le quiero mover a la historia._

_Verán no tengo justificación alguna para decirles porque termine este fic, además de que a muchos y no recuerdo sí ya lo había publicado tendría otras dos secuelas._

_El punto es que ya no habrá más de esta historia ni otra secuela ni nada por el estilo. No es por falta de inspiración o algo parecido, de hecho las ideas las tengo muy en claro hasta ahora._

_No es por falta de lectores o de reviews, simplemente es decisión de ya no seguir esta historia, porque para serles sincero, las ideas que utilizaría para este fic, las utilizare para hacer algo más profesional, las quiero mis proyectos a novelas._

_Lamento mucho si se disgustaron, pero recuerden que tengo otros fics :D_

_Por cierto y algo que no tiene nada que ver con esto, es que actualice mi Crossover tal vez les ayude a olvidarse de este aviso._

_De todas maneras muchas gracias por leer y por seguir la historia, sé que les encantaba, pero deberán de esperar a que salgan mis libros a la venta (Si es que algún día lo hacen)_

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
